nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rhythm Heaven Megamix
Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Rhythm Heaven The Best Plus in Japan and Korea, and Rhythm Paradise Megamix in Europe and Australia) is the 4th entry in the ''Rhythm Heaven'' series which includes 100 minigames, including 30 completely new ones. The game is available in retail in Europe, Japan and Australia and South Korea, but it is exclusive to the eShop in North America. Gameplay Minigames In the game, there are, as previously stated, 100 mini games in the entirety of the game. There are 70 returning games, such as Karate Man, Munchy Monk, or Ringside, and 30 new games, including Catchy Tune, Tongue Lashing, and Tangotronic 3000. There are a variety of lands to go through, as the first 6 include 4 minigames, and the towers include 4 sequels to those games and a remix. Lands & Towers *Honeybee land *Machine Land *First Gate *Citrus Land *Donut Land *Second Gate *Barbershop Land *Songbird Land *Third Gate *Lush Tower *Honeybee Tower *Machine Tower *Citrus Tower *Donut Tower *Barbershop Tower *Songbird Tower *Star Land *Comet Land *Planet Land *Fourth Gate *Left-Hand Tower *Right-Hand Tower *Tibby's Mom Challenge Train This is the game's multiplayer, supporting up to 4 players via download play. Each player plays on his or her own 3DS. There are three worlds to go through, based off of the Gatekeeper Trio (Saffron, Saltwater, and Paprika), each with increasing difficulty. To unlock a new world, you must clear all challenges in the world (excluding marked super hard challenges). There are three to seven pre-chosen courses in each challenge, unless you choose a Game Gamble stage. If you fail a challenge, an icon of your train begins to break in the bottom right hand corner of the top screen, and after three failures, the train explodes, and all players lose. Grading is very clear in the challenges, as there are three ways of grading. The first is trying to surpass a score that with the combined score of all players must be passed. The second being each player gets a set number of hearts, and if at least one player succeeds the challenge with at least one heart, all players pass. The third is a "Don't get eaten" challenge, where the players must work together and maintain perfect rhythm, as only perfect beats will allow you to escape from the monster. Get eaten, and all players lose. For completing a stage, you will receive one flow ball(two for Super Hard stages) in Saffron World, and two(three for Super Hard stages) in the other two worlds, for completing a stage for the first time. These can be exchanged in the shop for Rhythm games or 30 coins each, depending on if you own all of the games. Clear the same stage again, and you will be given the option of 3 treasure chests. The chests have random rewards, so choose carefully! Café The Café from previous Rhythm Heaven games reappears with more features. The Barista from previous Rhythm Heaven games can be talked to, where he'll give the player advice. Several NPCs from the game can occasionally appear sitting at the café as well. The café also includes a shop where rhythm games, music, and objects can be purchased. There's an art gallery, which allows to player to play the rhythm games quickly, read about the objects, and listen to music. There's also a mini-game where the player must launch onions to feed the Barista's goat. Finally, there's a VS. version of the game Figure Fighter, which can be played against NPCs, as well as people the player Streetpasses with. Plot This is the first Rhythm Heaven with a proper plot. The story of the game is to guide Tibby (the character on the cover, Tebiri in the Japan) home, with the Rhythm Games. The player meets Tibby after he falls from Heaven World, his home. The player must travel through multiple lands to get to Lush Tower to climb to the top and send Tibby home. He falls back down on the way up, and the player learns that there are 6 more towers to complete. After completing all 7 towers, Tibby is finally sent home, with his mother. A letter from Tibby is sent to the player, telling them that they need to go to Heaven World. The player goes to Heaven World, goes through several stages, and sees that Tibby's house is his mother, and he will grow up to become a house for his offspring, being a guardian of Heaven World. After beating the Final Remix, it's discovered that the reason for the loss of Flow in Heaven World is due to Tibby's mother holding her breath to rid herself of the hiccups. The player is then presented with a credit scene of how many times they have played each game. Reception Rhythm Heaven Megamix got "generally favorable" reviews on Metacritic receiving a metascore of 83/100 based on 37 critic reviews.Metascore for Rhythm Heaven MegamixMetacritic, Retrieved February 19, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, this game receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.83 based on 29 critics and 1,700+ gamer ratings.playscore for Rhythm Heaven Megamixwhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 19, 2020 References Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Rhythm games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:2016 video games Category:Nintendo SPD games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Rhythm Heaven games